


frigid depths

by hummingbirdhue



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Freezing, Gen, Guilt, Possible spoilers for recent episode (up to 120) although nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdhue/pseuds/hummingbirdhue
Summary: The cold is foreign but not unfamiliar.
Kudos: 9





	frigid depths

The sensation of freezing alive would be foreign to most. The blood rushes away from your extremities, all the hope left for preservation being stored in the heart. Your heart continues to beat while so much of you is dead.

  
In the temperature of these landscapes, skin is so cold that it feels like it's on fire. The darkness inherent in coldness seeps within all the corners of clothing thought to be cold-resistant and sold as suitable for frigid depths. Snow falls from the sky and blankets the ground in a display of pure indifference. It does not care for how much more difficult it makes the journey and how much destruction it brings.

  
As stated, these sensations would be foreign to most. But to Essek, this was nothing new. Not because he was raised in this climate. Far from it. No, these sensations were oh-so-similar to the fear and loneliness that has consumed him.

  
Although the daily snowstorms are foreign, there is nothing... new to it. The blanketing of snow all around him is just how it felt to be blanketed in guilt and shame every day for quite a while at this point. He felt these emotions for so long in this life, only taken away in small snippets when surrounded by others. So much of him feels dead now.

  
But those others, ah, well it felt quite often like they forgot about him. Didn't value him. He deserved that, though, right? For lying, for distrusting. He deserved the frigid cold.

**Author's Note:**

> do not perceive me


End file.
